


Каракули

by maricon_lanero



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Body Writing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк вырабатывает привычку записывать код на руке Эдуардо. А потом он начинает вписывать туда и короткие сообщения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каракули

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13619) by commen_sense. 



> **Бета** : [седьмая дочь](http://fragmentsofa.diary.ru/)
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2012 для команды "The Social Network fandom" (2-й lvl, категория: мини)  
> Рейтинг: от G до PG-13

У Марка много сумасшедших привычек. Кому, как не Эдуардо знать, ведь он вынужден мириться с ними больше, чем кто-либо другой. Но одна конкретная привычка, которая появилась у Марка после изобретения Фейсбука, беспокоит Эдуардо больше всего.

Все начинается в один из пятничных вечеров в пабе "Жажда знаний". Они выпивают вчетвером, поддавшись уговорам Дастина, и Эдуардо даже удалось оттянуть Марка от ноутбука и притащить сюда. Но он, как обычно, отключается от беседы и тихо потягивает пиво. Эдуардо знает, что мыслями он сейчас в своей комнате с компьютером, пытается понять, как исправить огрехи в коде. Внезапно Марк подпрыгивает и проливает пиво на отполированный деревянный стол.

— Все в порядке? – спрашивает Эдуардо. Но Марк уже ищет ручку. Он начинает яростно строчить на всех салфетках, до которых может дотянуться, и Эдуардо не надо смотреть, чтобы понять, что он пишет код. Но от пролитого пива бумага намокает, и чернила расплываются. Марк досадливо ругается и хватает Эдуардо за руку. Прежде, чем тот успевает запротестовать, Марк начинает писать на его руке.

— Марк, что ты делаешь?

Марк не утруждает себя ответом, и вместо этого что-то зачеркивает, и потом пишет новую строчку кода. Эдуардо вздыхает и позволяет ему писать на своей руке, а Дастин и Крис хихикают в стаканы.

А проблема вот в чем: то, что родилось, как отчаянная попытка записать внезапную идею, превращается в привычку. Они обедают или занимаются в библиотеке или даже смотрят фильм в комнате, и внезапно Марк достает ручку и начинает писать на ладони Эдуардо.

— Почему бы тебе не использовать свою собственную руку? – спрашивает Эдуардо, сопротивляясь щекотке, которую вызывает ручка, выводящая ровные строчки на его коже.

— Не могу, – бормочет Марк.

— Почему нет?

— Не могу, – повторяет Марк, и Эдуардо сдается.

Эдуардо не заморачивается чтением того, что пишет Марк – он все равно не поймет и половины. Но смывать чернила становится все труднее, потому как Марк со временем увеличивает площадь своего холста. Он пишет не только на ладони Эдуардо, но и на тыльной стороне кисти, а потом перебирается на запястье.

Вскоре Эдуардо начинает подозревать, что Марк пишет на нем не потому, что он вынужден, или потому, что он опасается, будто его идеи никогда к нему не вернутся. Он начинает делать заметки на Эдуардо просто от нечего делать. Он пишет медленно, вдумчиво, лениво. Выводя каждую петлю ручкой, обводя буквы кода по несколько раз. 

Эдуардо бы не возражал. На самом деле, он совсем не возражает. Вот только теперь он слишком ясно переживает чувство, когда длинные теплые пальцы Марка оборачиваются вокруг его руки. Они крепко сжимают запястье, пока ручка двигается по коже вместе с потоком мыслей Марка. Иногда пальцы Марка задерживаются на его руке уже после того, как он закончил писать. Он держит руку Эдуардо в своей, перечитывая написанное. Иногда он прослеживает пальцем написанные им самим строчки, и когда он проводит ногтем по коже на запястье, по спине Эдуардо пробегает дрожь.

Это кажется настолько интимным процессом, что Эдуардо уверен: для любого непосвященного человека все это выглядит так, будто они держатся за руки.

Марк не замечает. Конечно же, нет.

Они на двойном свидании с Кристи и Элис, и все идет хорошо. По крайней мере, для Эдуардо. Элис сидит со скучающим видом, и Марк слишком занят тем, что пялится в пространство, вместо того, чтобы уделить ей внимание. Эдуардо жаль Элис, и он пытается вовлечь и ее, и Кристи в беседу.

Он даже не удивляется, когда через пару минут Марк тянет его за руку. Не сопротивляется, и автоматически, почти бессознательно поддается, продолжая болтать с девчонками. Марк берет Эдуардо за руку и сжимает сильнее, чем обычно, переплетая их пальцы. Кристи хмурится, многозначительно глядя на их руки, но Эдуардо отшучивается и возвращается к беседе.

И все же он более чем осведомлен о пальцах Марка, касающихся его кожи, пока он пишет. Они оставляют горящие огнем следы, от которых у Эдуардо немного кружится голова.

— Ты должен перестать делать это на глазах у всех, – говорит он позже этим вечером, когда они идут домой из бара.

— Делать что?

Эдуардо слегка качает головой.

— Писать на моей руке. Особенно на виду у наших девушек.

— Почему?

— Потому что…

— Ты прежде никогда не жаловался, когда я делал это при Дастине и Крисе.

— Да, но… – Марк хмурится, и Эдуардо не знает, как объяснить, что происходит, когда его касаются пальцы Марка. Что ему пришлось призвать всю свою силу воли, чтобы сфокусироваться на беседе с Кристи и Элис. Вместо этого он говорит: 

— Забудь.

Марк пожимает плечами, и они идут в тишине, пока Марк не хватает Эдуардо за руку. Одно сумасшедшее мгновенье Эдуардо думает, что он собирается переплести их пальцы, но Марк поднимает руку на уровень лица и трет кожу между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Черт, ты смазал код, – жалуется он.

Эдуардо смывает чернила, когда замечает в первый раз. Втиснутое между строками и строками кода: «Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь».

Эдуардо останавливается и вытирает руки насухо, стараясь ничего не смазать. Он смотрит на надпись поближе и, без сомнения, именно это там и написано. Он смотрит на нее очень долго, не понимая, почему внезапно его сердце стало биться чаще. Он переворачивает руку в поисках других записок, но там ничего нет. Только та, где Марку нравится, как он пахнет.  
Черт возьми.

C того момента Эдуардо обращает внимание на все, что Марк пишет на нем. Код все еще тут, но коротенькие сообщения становятся все более частыми. Иногда это случайные наблюдения о нем или людях вокруг них. Иногда они более личные. Но все они умудряются быть одинаково захватывающими.

_Твои волосы нелепы. Но в хорошем смысле._  
Та шутка не была смешной, но люди все равно смеялись. Как у тебя это выходит?   
Помада твоей девушки слишком красная.  
В моей ручке заканчиваются чернила.  
У тебя мягкая кожа.  
Перестань перебирать пальцами, трудно писать.  
Мне нравится, как изгибаются твои губы, когда ты улыбаешься.  
Ты читаешь все это? Не думаю.  
Интересно, мягкие ли у тебя губы…  
Что бы ты сделал, если бы я тебя поцеловал? Потому что я хочу. Остановил бы меня? Не думаю. Так что? 

Эдуардо дважды моргает, чтобы убедиться, что последняя запись ему не привиделась. Во рту внезапно становится сухо. Марк хочет поцеловать его. Он хочет поцеловать его. Эдуардо не знает, как на это реагировать, не хочет признавать, в какой восторг приводит одна лишь мысль об этом. Все это время он боролся с тем, что чувствует от прикосновений Марка, и вот он Марк: пишет на руке Эдуардо, как сильно он хочет его поцеловать.

Эдуардо смотрит на бледнеющие чернила еще одно мгновенье, а потом поворачивается и выходит из ванной, направляясь прямиком к Марку, который печатает на своем компьютере. Он разворачивает его стул, без предупреждения хватает за толстовку и целует. Марк издает сдавленный звук удивления, но целует в ответ, прикусив губу Эдуардо. Тот отстраняется, тяжело дыша.

— Ты действительно думал, будто я никогда не замечу, что ты мою руку в свой личный дневник превратил?

— Твои губы не такие уж мягкие, – рассеянно говорит Марк, чуть нахмурив брови.

— Что?

— Твои губы. Я думал, они будут мягкими, но нет. Все хорошо. Я не против. Мне нравится.

Эдуардо не может не рассмеяться. Он притягивает Марка к себе и снова целует его, долго и сильно.

Эдуардо бесконечно благодарен Крису и Дастину, которые куда-то ушли, и поскольку это вечер пятницы, он твердо уверен, что вернутся они не скоро. Он рисует узоры на коже Марка своим языком, прикусывает чувствительные места и успокаивает их поцелуями, пока Марк пытается сдержать стоны.

После всего, когда они лежат в кровати, пытаясь отдышаться после оргазма, Марк притягивает руку Эдуардо к себе, и тот, не открывая глаз, чувствует влажный кончик ручки, прижимающийся к его руке. Он не знает, что пишет Марк. Это коротенькая записка, потому что через секунду он наклоняется и прижимается губами ко рту Эдуардо, и тот забывает о глупой ручке и о том, что Марк написал.

Только позже, когда Эдуардо застегивает свою рубашку, он смотрит на ладонь.

_Лучший секс в жизни. Стоит как-нибудь повторить._

~fin~


End file.
